User talk:.jun
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the LastEdited/code.js page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Cqm (talk) 16:12, July 9, 2015 (UTC) LastEdited It appears that some of your recent edits to LastEdited/code.js have changed things quite a bit. Unfortunately, the last edited text appears above the subContent rather than below it. Unfortunately, I can't fix this as the page is protected. ~Curiouscrab (talk) 18:57, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :Fixed, thanks. --スリスト 20:02, 07.09.2015 ::Now it's in the right spot, but there's no dividing line under it. Probably should add some styling border-bottom:1px solid #000; ~Curiouscrab (talk) 02:12, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Added. --スリスト 02:21, 07.10.2015 ::::Now it appears that there needs to be more padding between the text (top and bottom). I'm not sure how this can be changed since the text isn't inside p tags and so can't really be targeted as easily. ~Curiouscrab (talk) 20:12, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::The text is not squished for me, and I don't see any reason to add padding. You can do it for yourself using the line-height property, though. --スリスト 20:49, 07.15.2015 JavaScript Are the most users on this wiki are good in JavaScript and create their own good code? I can't! Why? I like to have a change to do it! :I can't exactly speak for all script authors here, but yeah, most are skilled in css/javascript. My guess is you're probably lacking enough experience to "create good code". --スリスト 08:43, 07.16.2015 Message from PhilippL Where did you learn JavaScript?? :mdn for the docs, codecademy for testing and stackoverflow. Figuring out how others' scripts work also helps. --スリスト 08:55, 07.16.2015 :Reading others scripts helped me quite a bit. Also, I looked stuff up on w3. ~Curiouscrab (talk) 17:22, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Message Wall User Tags Hi Slyst! May I ask if you can edit the Message Wall User Tags' code of enabling it to work with usernames that are composed of Japanese characters just like how User Tags works with usernames that are composed of Japanese characters? Sorry for troubling you and thanks! UMDP (talk) 13:30, September 2, 2015 (UTC) :Fixed. --slyst Thanks a lot! UMDP (talk) 18:12, September 2, 2015 (UTC) QuickDelete As pointed out by Leviathan 89 here, you might want to add functionality to QuickDelete so it doesn't spam the API with requests which results in having to run the delete action several times due to unfinished requests. Maybe a delete or something similar to AjaxBatchDelete? Ozank Cx (talk) 20:28, October 13, 2016 (UTC) LastEdited Hey! Not sure if you're the one who wrote the LastEdited script, but I found a small error with it. It looks like the script shows underscores where there would normally be spaces, for example here. And, minor suggestion, perhaps the byte size should be gray (rather than red) if the change in size is 0, like it is on page histories. Thanks! —Atvelonis (talk) 15:00, October 16, 2016 (UTC) LastEdited (again) Hi again, wanted to let you know that Wikia's recent header update on certain wikis has broken the LastEdited script. It seems to only affect pages in the article namespace (example); it still appears to work elsewhere, but I don't know if that'll last. Just wanted to let you know in case you weren't aware yet, hoping that you can roll out a fix for this at some point. Thanks! —Atvelonis (talk) 18:22, March 23, 2017 (UTC)